


Every Breath You Take

by RaineZylox



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineZylox/pseuds/RaineZylox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony and Steve get into a huge fight it leads to Steve moving out and making both the men miserable. When Tony finally realizes that he needs to apologize and make things right, he gets the help of the others in order to make his elaborate plan a success and get Steve back.</p>
<p>Song Fanfiction: Every Breath You Take by Robert Downey Jr. and Sting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Breath You Take

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they are all owned my Marvel. As for the song I do not own that either, I just decided to make them into a cheesy fanfiction. >.

Steve Rogers sighed as he was dragged out of the car by Natasha, Pepper, and the guys. The last thing he wanted to do was go out and pretend he was having fun. Though they had insisted that he join them and if he had continued to refuse to go they probably would have just used brute force. So with that thought in mind he had just given up and went out with them. 

Steve was clearly upset, and everyone knew there was only one thing that could make him upset as he was. Tony and him had gotten into another fight, and by the looks of things it had been a bad one. Steven couldn’t even really remember what they had fought about, though he was sure if he really thought about it, the fight had probably been a small one that wasn’t all that big of a deal and just managed to escalate into a huge fight that had ended up with Steve staying at Clint’s place for a bit. 

 

No one dared asked what the two of them had fought about, though they couldn’t help but try to figure it out on their own. Though it seemed to get them no where, and it began to look like Steve and Tony weren’t going to get back together this time, that the fight had been that bad. It had been two weeks since Tony and Steve had even been in the same room as the other. The two of them had never fought that long and it was a rather big shock to most of the group. 

Just when everyone was beginning to think that the two weren’t going to get back together, Tony had come to Pepper with a plan to win Steve back. Since it was Tony it had to be rather elaborate and it was at that point that the group had decided whatever they had fought about had been Tony’s fault since he was asking for help with his apology. 

The plan was simple, Pepper and the others just had to get Steve to a small restaurant and bar that Friday night at 8 o’clock. If they could manage that much, then Tony said that he would take care of the rest. That was all that Tony would tell anyone and with that it seemed like the man went missing for the rest of the week and just left everyone guessing. 

Now they were all sitting at a table in the middle of the restaurant, right in front of the stage that would be used for the nights that they would have live music. Pepper and Clint did their best to start conversations with Steve and try to get the guy talking and hopefully get even a small smile out of the captain. Though it just seemed like Steve wasn’t having it. 

Steve sighed as he fiddled with the napkin that laid before him on the table. His other hand held up his head as his elbow rested on the table. He did his best to pay attention to what Clint and Pepper were saying, but he just wasn’t really in the mood to be out and trying to socialize. Steve wanted to be back in his temporary room sulking on his bed like he had been for the last two weeks. 

Steve honestly did his best to be interested in what they were saying, but he just couldn’t seem to force himself to do so. He knew that his friends were worried about him, and he was sure they were dying to know what was going on. Steve had almost caved a couple of times and almost went to go apologize to Tony and just get him back, but he knew that deep in his heart he wouldn’t be happy with himself if he did that because he honestly felt that he was right. 

Though all of those thoughts were taken from him when his attention was caught by a rustle of noise on the stage. As he looked up at the darkened stage he could see that someone was getting ready to sing. Once he realized what was going on he just figured it was the normal entertainment that the restaurant had. So with nothing seeming out of the usual he went back to playing with his napkin. 

Steve didn’t bother to look up when the lights to the stage turned on. Though when the song began to actually play he felt a slight pang of pain in his heart because the song that was being played just happened to be one of Tony’s and his songs. There was a part of Steve that wanted to get up and leave just long enough for the song to end. Though before he could get up the lights of the stage flashed on and everyone at the table seemed to gasp and Steve couldn’t help but look up to see what the commotion was. 

When Steve realized what they were gasping at he sat there frozen unable to move or say anything. There on the stage was Tony Stark standing in front of a microphone in a new suit as he nervously smirked at the table, but not really looking at Steve all to much… not yet. 

 

Tony was standing there on the stage looking down at the table that held the group of his friends and Steve. There was no denying that he was nervous, though he did his best to not show any of it, and he wouldn’t dare admit it if he was asked. Tony was trying to look at anyone but Steve, he wanted to keep his cool façade on his face and it wouldn’t be possible if he caught Steve’s eyes. Steve seemed to have that annoying effect on him, though if the two weeks apart had taught Tony anything it was this simple truth.. He could not live without his Steve. 

With that thought in mind he took a deep breath and looked directly into Steve’s eyes and began to sing.

_(Tony Singing)  
Every breath you take  
And every move you make  
Every bond you break, every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

_Every single day  
And every word you say  
Every game you play, every night you stay  
I'll be watching you_

With that last note Tony took a step to the side moving away from the microphone as another man took his place. It only took a moment for the audience in the restaurant to realize who took Tony’s place. Sting himself was standing there on the stage beginning to sing the next verse. 

_(Sting singing)  
Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take_

Tony then stepped back in and stood next to Sting and began to sing along with him for a little bit. As he continued to sing his confidence was coming back up and his normal cocky self was beginning to come back.

_(Tony and Sting singing)  
Every move you make  
And every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_

After singing only a little bit of the song together Tony was shoved lightly and with that motion he smiled nodding to Sting before he headed over to the table that everyone was sitting at. Tony smirked a bit as he bent down over Steve’s shoulder and whispered in his ear. 

“Hey there, Wanna dance?” he asked trying to sound as innocent as possible, though he found that part extremely difficult at the moment. 

“I don’t know what makes you think this is gonna be so easy.” Steve said with a bit of a sigh as he looked in Tony’s direction. Though it was clear by the smile on Steve’s face that he couldn’t help but cave a bit, forgiving Tony and accepting his apology. 

“Well I did bring Sting.” Tony said with a bit of a smirk as he looked over at Steve.

Steve laughed a bit as he stood up with Tony and began to dance with him on the small dance floor that was near the table and the stage. The two of them began to dance as they both stupidly grinned at one another. Neither one of them daring to say a word of even mention the fight. For now they were just simply enjoying the moment. It wasn’t long before the majority of the restaurant was up there dancing along with them.

_(Sting singing)  
Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

I keep crying baby, baby, please

It wasn’t long before Tony was called back up on the Stage, though he couldn’t help but kiss Steve’s hand before climbing back up on the stage next to Sting. Once Tony was up on the stage Sting let him take the lead and they continued on with the rest of the song. 

The whole time that Tony sang he never once too his eyes off of Steve. Steve didn’t mind standing there at the front of the dance floor just watching Tony sing. He was even swaying a bit by himself and he didn’t even notice anyone else around him. At the moment it was only Tony. 

_(Tony and Sting singing)  
Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take_

_Every move you make  
And every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_

_Every move you make, every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

_I'll be watching you  
(Every breath you take, every move you make)  
(Every bond you break, every step you take)  
I'll be watching you  
(Every single day, every word you say)  
(Every game you play, every night you stay)_

_I'll be watching you  
(Every move you make, every vow you break)  
(Every smile you fake, every claim you stake)  
I'll be watching you  
(Every single day, every word you say)  
(Every game you play, every night you stay)_

_I'll be watching you  
(Every breath you take, every move you make)  
(Every bond you break, every step you take)  
I'll be watching you  
(Every single day, every word you say)  
(Every game you play, every night you stay)_

_I'll be watching you  
(Every move you make, every vow you break)  
(Every smile you fake, every claim you stake)  
I'll be watching you _

 

Finally the song came to and end and Tony thanked Sting once again before returning to Steve. Before Steve could even say a word Tony smirked as he looked at Steve. “Oh I’m not done.” 

With that Tony took Steve’s left hand and got down on one knee and used his one free hand to pull something out of his pocket. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was about to happen and Steve felt his heart begin to flutter and finding it rather hard to breathe at the moment. 

Tony smiled as he let go of Steve’s hand only long enough to open up the box. Once the box was open he held it up towards Steve and took his hand again. With a deep breath he looked up into Steve’s eyes as he willed himself to continue. 

“Steve Rogers…Will you marry me?” He asked doing his best to keep his voice from cracking. Tony held out the box which held a simple golden band with one small diamond imbedded into the ring so it wasn’t sticking out. 

The others were all standing around the two men at this point and they couldn’t all help but gasp as they watched the scene unfold before them. Slowly the others began to piece together what Tony and Steve’s fight had been about. 

Steve at this point had a rather huge and dorky looking smile plastered on his face as he did his best to not let his emotions get the best of him. “Yes…yes.. Tony of course..” he said taking a deep couple of breaths. 

Tony’s grin only managed to get wider as he stood up and slipped the golden ring onto Steve’s left ring finger. Once the ring was in place he too Steve into his arms and smiled widely. 

Steve was smiling back and wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck. “See.. That wasn’t so hard.. Now was it?” he said laughing a bit. 

Tony smirked as he looked into Steve’s hard. “No.. I suppose it wasn’t That hard..” he whispered softly as he leaned in and captured Steve’s lips up in a passionate kiss.


End file.
